battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commonwealth of Cattiria
Overview= This is the Cattirian navy. We only attacked when provoked or threatened. We fight for freedom and peace between the naval forces of the world. Locations New Anwen (city) Caloy (city) Balastaien (main industrial district) Cali (capital) AeroAtlas (CN Command) Application *What is your GC? *How many ships do you have? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your name be? |-|Members and Status= Welcome to the Cattirian Navy! These are the members who fight for us. Members Fleet Admiral Lutchigan Halloson: The new Leader of the Cattirian Navy, taking Airison Detchues previous position in the navy. Airison Detchues: Retired Admiral of the fleet. Leader and founder of the Cattirian navy.(NOW RETIRED) Admiral Vladimir Kazakov: Controls a large fleet. Admiral Courtney Halloway: Second in command. Vice Admiral Thomas Baker: Controls a very small fleet. Vice Admiral Richard J. Hallsworth: Assists with second in command. Rear Admiral Alliah Courtney: Can control a small fleet. Commodore Strafe: Can control a small fleet and any of his warship designs. Head of Research and Development Mary Wanna: In charge of researching technology, developing new industry and all things weed related. Effectively second in command. ---- Defcon Status: Defcon 1 - War War with the Fourth reich, (P.A.N.Z.E.R.) Defcon 2 - Forces Ready for War Defcon 3 - Forces Preparing for War Defcon 4 - Forces on Patrol Defcon 5 - Peace '''Technology * Basic Technologies * Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) * Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) * Lasers (obtained through trade) * Advanced Rocketry * Energy Storage * Asteroid Mining * Laser Weapons * Magnetic Accelerating Cannons * Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) * Sublight Drive * Antimatter * Stealth Systems * Weapons Satellites * Warp Detection * Advanced Missile Systems * Guided Munitions * Advanced Laser Weapons * Biotechnology * Advanced Railguns * Advanced Warp/Hypersail * Advanced Physiology * Advanced Targeting Systems * Basic Cloak (obtained through trade) * FTL Communication (obtained through trade) * Advanced Nuclear Technology * Advanced Metallurgy and Material Sciences * Nanobot Fabrication * Super Soldiers * Advanced Combat Gear * Orbital Lasers * Particle Beams * Point Defense Lasers * Antigravity * Super Laser Weapons * Heavy Ship Lasers * Blink *Moderate Railguns *Point Defense Lasers (Obtained throughs rapped Weapon Satellite ) |-|Ships and Alliances= ---- Political Relations Allies and Non Agression Pacts: IN ( Israeli Navy ) NAP (hardly) AIF ( Alliance of Imperial Fleets ) Alliance UAC ( United Aerospace Command ) Alliance NAR ( New Arcadian Republic ) Alliance ANF (Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet) Alliance SE (Scarlet Empire) Alliance TD (Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet) Alliance Enemies: Fourth Reich ( Millennium ) Sith ( Sith Empire ) Army and Air Forces Cattiria has many land and air forces available, ready to both defend Cattiria and her allies, but also send attacks on enemy soil. Cattirian Army The Cattirian Army forms the bulk of Cattirian land forces, covering many different roles, from demolitions, armored assaults, beach assaults, para-drops, conquering enemy territory, or defense of allied territory. Cattirian Royal Air Force The Cattirian Air Force is tasked with defending the skies around Cattiria, and also bombing hostile territory at long range. They can also ferry supplies with planes and choppers. Cattirian Marines The Cattirian Marines are some of the best troops Cattiria has, specializing in Spec Ops missions and beach assaults. They are usually the first troops to the front in any given situation, and can handle most situations thrown at them. |-|Fleet Registry= Reserve Fleet Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:SSA Members Category:UNSC Members